Forbidden
by the all consuming void
Summary: She was poisoned, and the last person in the world she expected helped. A story of unlikely love between unlikely people. R&R please.
1. Saviour

Forbidden

**The characters and events in this story are my own, the setting belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**

Chapter 1: Savior

All Keiyna could remember was pain and fear... even now she was afraid to open her eyes... for fear that whoever they were would notice her again. She took stock of herself, she felt fine... better than she would have believed possible. There was a slight throbbing in her left leg and her head felt like so much primordial ooze... but otherwise well. She cracked open one pure white eye, taking stock of her surroundings. She was in a small dwelling, it was dark and the smell of decay invaded her nostrils. She could hear footsteps from outside the door and down the stairs and the smell of delicious cooking drifted into the room. She must have been found by a human... had her wounds tended... a priest or paladin perhaps. She smiled, happier by this turn of events. She heard the footsteps come up the stairs, the smell of good food wafting more into the room.

"Knock knock..." Whispered a strange voice "You awake yet?" It spoke common and seemed, despite strangely wet sounding, to be human, as she suspected.

"Yes... I am." She called, sitting up and curling her hooves close to her. The man opened slipped into the room, a tray laden with sweet smelling food, it was only when she looked up and saw the slightly rotting flesh and horrible yellow eyes that she squeaked and shuffled back.

"Easy... I am not here to hurt you... or trust me, I would have done so already... shhh... it's all right." He placed the food a little way in front of her "You should eat... the fever is not yet broken." he smiled, almost kindly in the lamplight. He sat opposite her, cross legged and gestured the sweet smelling food.

"What... are you?" She whispered, staring at the food warily.

"I am forsaken." He said simply "You may eat or not... though, I hope you do... it would be a tragic waste if you died here." He stood up. "I am downstairs if you need me." He walked from the room with the usual hunched gait of many of his kind. She sat for a moment before the fever claimed her and she fell into unconsciousness.

~~ . ~~

Robert sat by the fire downstairs and sighed softly. He was used to this reaction from many, especially paladins... especially Draenei... and _especially_ Draenei Paladins... they could almost be as fanatical as the Scarlet Crusade over the undead. He grimaced and stared into the flames. He considered checking on her many times, waiting several hours before finding the food untouched.

" A pit... no..." He breathed, rushing to the Draenei's side.

~~ . ~~

Keiyna awoke with a cool hand on her fevered brow and the sound of grinding. She opened her star white eyes, glancing at the hand on her brow, bones kept firmly away from her skin. She saw the pestle and the bottle as he mixed a potion with his other hand, all the while muttering in a language she did not know.

She looked up into his concern filled yellow eyes and bit her lip, watching as he tried healing her without the use of the light. He worked calmly and efficiently, mixing three potions to give to her and using bandages and various salves to re dress her wounds. He sat back, clearly tired.

"You should have eaten..." He whispered. She felt guilty almost instantly, feeling that a being that would poison her would not work so hard while she lay in the grips of a fever.

"That was... kind of you..." She rasped.

"Don't talk... just rest... and eat..." He nudged the now cold food towards her and she tucked in ravenously. He smiled and loped from the room, bringing up some cold milk and placing it beside her. She touched her forehead.

"My name is Keiyna, who may I call my saviour?" She said, respectfully, once she had finished,

"You may call me what you like... a rose by any other name and so on..." He smiled slightly again "Though my name was once Robert." he added. "Here, let me help you..." He gently carried her to the bed she must have fallen out of before she awoke and lay the cover over her. "Sleep... we can talk later." He lay his cold hand on her forehead, palm up, and watched as she drifted into fitful sleep.

~~ . ~~

Robert sat at the fire once more, staring into it's destructive depths. As a forsaken he received a certain stigma, although his humanity was hard leaving... he was left in some accursed half way house between bloodthirsty undead and noble human. He sighed and prodded the flames before glancing at the southern corner of the room, where his armour stand and weapons stood. This was his home when alive and he was loathe to leave it even in death, the armour stood there and gathered dust over his second life... he felt it somehow wrong to wear it now. He sighed and sat in his old armchair, closing his dead eyes and falling slowly into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Reckoning

Chapter 2: Reckoning

Keiyna awoke on the bed in a cold sweat, her quilt discarded as she tossed and turned during the night. She saw that her wounds had been redressed and another glass of milk sat on the bedside table for her along with an apple. She looked around for her robe, pulling it over her undershirt and pants and clopping unsteadily for the steps, walking into a spacious living room and dining room. Robert was nowhere to be seen so she went to the door, looking in wonder at the sight before her. He stood in full black plate, two claymores in his hands, practising various forms and battle moves. It was strange to imagine those rotting arms carrying anything heavier than a small religious symbol for her, but seeing this undead swinging these huge heaps of metal around like sacks of feathers gave her pause. She watched him string moves together in flawless motion, looking for all the world like a dancer in some beautiful ceremony. He was sweating, which she thought was odd, his long hair lank over his face and his yellow eyes blazing. He grunted and growled as he swung eventually stabbing the ground with his blades and kneeling, panting softly.

"Captivating." She said, startling him as he whirled round, his eyes unreadable.

"You should be resting, Keiyna." He said softly.

"I feel well." she said hotly, her white eyes deep and confusing.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat..." He began in his wet voice.

"No thank you..." She said hastily.

"You should eat... you have been here a week now and only eaten one meal. That concerns me. Come." he gestured the house and led her inside. "Allow me to change." He walked over to a corner and began to remove the thick plate armour. While not exactly hidden, he knew no living creature would even look at him. Though Keiyna did. She saw multiple scars on his body, his rotting ribs sticking through his skin. She saw him in just his underwear as he pulled on his robe, averting her gaze before he could see her watching. He smiled and put some chopped meat and vegetables into a pot to boil for stew.

Keiyna checked her surroundings, her gaze falling on the armour in the corner. "This was a paladin's home..." She breathed.

"No..." said Robert "This has always been my home... in life... and death." He waited some moments before she understood.

"So you were a paladin... I must say I am surprised." She said, looking at him with new eyes.

"You were once a child, should I be equally surprised?" He countered "What one was can have little bearing on what one is now." He smiled "But I take your point... I chose to take the path of the warrior... since the light is forever lost to me. Sometimes I miss it... other times, not so much." He shrugged and ladled the thick meaty soup into two simple bowls, putting them on the small table. They took opposite seats, her eating slowly and him eating slower, if that were possible.

"We should get to know one another... I must say that my people's poisons are... inventive at the very least. You will likely be here for some time. Tell me about yourself."

"I am an exarch of middle order, I am peaceful and enjoy quiet meditation to think on..." She paused for a moment "What I have lost."

"Family?" he enquired softly.

"Yes."

"Most of my family and I succumbed to the plague... though I am glad that _they_ did not enter this accursed second life... glad that they rest in peace." He smiled slightly and took another spoonful of stew. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine... a little light headed, though." She relied, finishing her bowl.

"You should rest some more... you know where I am." He smiled and offered a cold, rotted hand to her, guiding her gently upstairs. "Sleep well.

She took off her robe and slipped into bed, curling up tightly. It took Keiyna a while to fall asleep again, she though of how many of the Alliance demonised and condemned the forsaken, calling them horrific monsters. But this man had put himself out to help her, was kind and reserved. She wondered if much of the Horde was similarly human...

~~ . ~~

Robert sat before the flames once more, sighing softly. He looked at an old portrait on the wall and wondered if his family would be proud of him. He cleared up the bowls and spoons, washing them slowly. She was certainly different. Certainly understanding. He never made excuses for what he became... mostly because there was little he could do about it. Many of his people lived up to their hype, violent zombies with naught but hatred for the living. He finished his washing up and went up stairs, putting an ice cold hand on her brow and changing her dressings, sitting in the chair by the bed, watching her sleep in the darkness, it calmed him and he soon fell asleep himself.


	3. Stirrings

Chapter 3: Stirrings

Keiyna awoke gently, like normal, her white eyes slowly adjusting to the constant gloom of the place. The time was completely impossible to tell. Her eyes were adjusting, and she saw the sleeping form of Robert in the chair next to her. Once again her dressings had been changed. She smiled softly and sat up, looking at the peaceful face of her rescuer. She wondered whether he was dreaming... whether he even needed sleep. She frowned and gently prodded him with two fingers, giggling softly as he grunted and his yellow eyes shot open.

"Ah," He said in his wet voice "You are awake... how do you feel?"

"Better," She smiled "My head is a little... strange."

"That is normal... you seem to be on the mend. It looks as though your stay here will be shorter than I first thought. Would you care to take a walk?" He frowned slightly, adding the question hastily.

"That sounds lovely... nothing better than a walk through a dead woodland for a repairing body." She frowned herself, trying to understand what was going through the undead's decaying mind.

"I was going to get some meat... I am running somewhat low. You are welcome to join me, however." He stood up and stretched, yawning deeply. When you feel ready I can take you to the nearest Alliance territory, you should be safe with your own people." He smiled and stalked from the room.

Keiyna stood up and headed to the bookshelf, choosing Musings of the Light by Paladin Whispington of the Silver Hand. She opened it and tried to sink herself into the book.

_While many call the Light a powerful ally or tool I see it as more than that, a guiding force and a protector. It has been said that the Light imbues paladins and priests with power, although Elune does the same for her own Priestesses and the Earthmother does the same for her Tauren followers. I believe that belief itself is the heart of... use... never before seen... it has been mused by many... to that end..._

She closed the yellowed pages, sighing to herself. All she could think about was her rescuer, seeing him practising his sword play. The way he took painstaking care of her. The way his face wrinkled with concern when she showed pain on her face. She shook herself and dived into the book again

~~ . ~~

Robert drew his bow back, his brow wrinkled with concentration. He was thinking about the woman he had helped. When he'd found her, curled up and delirious in the throes of some forsaken poison his still heart went out to her, he's taken her in his rotting arms and carried her to his home, caring for her and keeping her as comfortable as he could. She was beautiful, with her dark ebony skin, her long legs and her curvaceous frame. He loosed an arrow, felling a Worg in one easy hit. He used a knife to skin it, discarding the useless hide and taking several cuts of meat, placing them in his pack. He stood and began walking home, still musing on the Draenei. She was naturally wary around him, her brow often creased as if she didn't wish to know him... also understandable. He sighed softly as he walked through the door, chopping the meat and throwing it into some of yesterday's stew with some new vegetables and some apple. He walked up the stairs to see her reading, smiling he strode into the room.

"A good book?" He asked. She nodded and proffered the cover to him, unwilling to say anything.

"Curious..." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I wrote that... a lifetime ago." he said softly "So much has changed... I find it curious that you chose that book." He shrugged "I have some food on the go, if you would care to join me?" He gestured grandly to the dank staircase with a slight bow. She followed him, her hooves making a light clopping sound on the wood floor. They sat at the table, and he smiled softly at her.

"Tell me about your family." She said suddenly.

"Ah... if you wish..." He was taken aback by the abruptness of the question, frowning slightly. "My wife was called Lucy, she was beautiful. With red hair and soft green eyes... eyes that would melt my heart every time..." he smiled, lost in memories "Then there was my son, Christoph. He was a big lad, wanted to be a Paladin like his daddy, used to run around with a wooden sword... 'vanquishing evil'." He chuckled warmly "Then, my little survivor. Emily. She was her mother, red haired, green eyed and as fierce as flame. She decided to join the Lorderon Guard. She is still alive in Stormwind... joined the Hammer of Vraccas. I still see her sometimes... watch her from the shadows. I'm very proud." He smiled sadly. She had listened with a small smile on her face as he recounted his family with such reverence.

"You truly loved them, didn't you?" She asked softly.

"They were my life... and I would have given anything to protect them... such a pity that I was... so unable." He shook his head, standing to ladle the stew into the bowls, his yellow eyes watering.

"I must confess to believing your people monsters... foul and vile undead beings bent on destruction." She said to him, quietly.

"We all have our extremists, do we not?" he said, serving. "Trolls, Gnomes, Night Elves, Orcs, Tauren... the list goes on. We must all strive to be better in ourselves rather than worry about the rest of our people... at the end of the day there is little I can do." he shrugged and began eating.

"Of all things you took me in, cleaned and dressed my wounds and fed me well... I owe much to you, Robert."

"You owe me nothing, I did the thing that should be done anyway... I do things because they are right." He smiled slightly and spooned some more stew into his mouth. "What of your family?"

"I was never married... but I had my parents and a brother. They were killed in the crash... my brother was a mage, full of his own importance..." She smiled indulgently "My parents were loving to both of us. I was very sad after they... after the crash."

"You are not over it." It wasn't a question.

"My people are old... we do not forget... or forgive... easily. I will remember things that will be forgotten in several hundred years." She smiled softly and ate some more in silence.

"You are talking to death... it is not so hard really... I'm sure they are in a better place..." He mumbled slightly.

"Sorry?" She asked through a mouthful of food.

"I said: Lucky for some." He said quietly "Peace is one thing I will never get." He sighed and began clearing away the empty bowls.

"I apologize... that was insensitive of me." she said, a worried look crossing her face.

"Not at all, it is something I must learn to deal with... I always expected to have to deal with the deaths of others... never my own. You look tired, you should rest." He offered a cold hand and smiled, leading her upstairs to the bed. "I may be gone when you wake up... I have business to attend to. I should not be long." He smiled and stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Sleep well." The last thing Keiyna remembered was his soft cold hand soothing her to sleep before she dropped off.

~~ . ~~

Robert rode towards Undercity on Sterling, his faithful steed, riding to the top of the Zeppelin tower and hopping to Orgrimmar where he rode into the Barrens, finding a small hut. He knocked once before moving the hide that served as a door out of the way.

"'Ey dere, bredda. Bin a while, an' ting. Wha' jah wan'?" asked the Troll meditating on the floor. He had small tusks and wore an old witchdoctor's robe.

"I need some more Essence of Red Eina, I'm running low." said Robert quietly.

"'Ow be dat?" queried the Troll.

"Well, Zun'ji... say that there is a woman suffering from a serious problem to do with my people's poisons." Zun'ji laughed throatily at that, breaking into a smile.

"I always' say dat jah 'ave more 'eart dan jah bredren, bredda... wha' she be? A Blood Elf? P'rap a Tauren? Nah Troll nor Orc be dumb enuff ta ge' dat 'appen, an' ting."

"She is Alliance, matter of fact. All life is worth preserving, is it not?" Smiled Robert.

"True dat... wise word fe a zombie, seen?" Zunji laughed again, standing to mix a virulent red flower with some form of paste "It be goo' dat jah do dis... when she say dat sum feisteh zombie 'elp 'er den we may be lookin' bettah inna eyes o' dem Alliance, seen?"

"This isn't a political gambit, this is flesh and fucking blood!" Said Robert, his yellow eyes narrowing.

"I jus' lookin' at othah benfit o' it, bredda... chill down before jah 'urt jahself." Zun'ji waved for Robert to sit while he mixed. "So... wha' she like?" He asked, a leering grin on his face.

"She's nice, Zun... polite and kind. She seems to be getting used to me now as well... bones and all." He smiled slightly.

"Dat be nice... it be abou' time jah mee' sumwan 'oo make jah feel alive again... nah pun intend', bredda." He finished mixing the herb and paste, handing him twenty bottles of the stuff. "Spirits guide jah, bredda."

"And you, Zun. See you soon." And with that he hopped onto his steed and rode back towards the Zeppelin, hoping to be back before Keiyna awoke.

~~ . ~~

Keiyna was troubled that night, dreams of violent green monsters plagued her sleep, she awoke early, almost crying as she gripped the blanket close to her. She shook herself and stood up, pulling on her robe and clopping down the stairs where Robert was sat, holding a short blade in his hand, chopping food for a stew.

"I heard you wake... if you wish to talk, I am here." He barely looked up, concentrating on preparing food.

"I dreamt of green monsters... teeth and horns... it scared me..." She shuddered. Robert threw the stew together and walked over to her holding his arms out. She hugged him instinctively, drawing him close to her. He was bony and cold, his smell musty, like an old cellar. But to her he smelled of safety. He gently patted her shoulder pulling away.

"It was just a dream, Keiyna... that is all. I have food on the go and we can talk if you wish." He smiled slightly and sat at the table, steepling his fingers.

"Robert?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"May I ask a rather personal question?"

"Of course you may... I may not wish to answer, but ask away." He half smiled.

"Have you ever... you know... since your, ah... wife?"

"Have I ever? Yes, once. It was a while ago, she wanted to get back at her philandering husband, and chose to have him share her with a corpse. It did not last long and she was only in it for revenge." He shrugged. "Have you ever at all?" he smirked, fully expecting her not to answer.

"Yes, on Draenor. He died in battle."

"I am sorry to hear that..."

"It was two thousand years ago... I am over it."

"It is sad... love in all it's forms are good and welcome... be it emotional, physical or mental. I have loved for all three in my time. My old school friend, Kelly, was a mage... I loved her mentally... our mental writhing was always good. My wife I loved emotionally and physically... love... is the very essence of beauty." He smiled, a far away look coming into his soft amber eyes.

"You think that all love is good?" She asked, looking for conformation of her own strange feelings for this fallen paladin.

"Oh yes... a pure love is perfection. I personally knew two lords, twins. One of whom was blessed with good looks and chiselled features, while the other was ugly and poorly shaped. The good looking one died alone and miserable while the ugly one died surrounded by his wife, children and grandchildren who loved him very much... do not put too much stock in beauty, it is false." He smiled. "I think the stew is done." he stood and ladled the stew into two bowls, bringing the steaming food to the table.

"I have a question..." Said Keiyna "What if a love is for something that your people consider wrong?"

"Then it is up to the individual... if they do not see it as wrong, and are willing to accept exile, then I see it as fine... I would sacrifice much for love. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted your opinion on this subject." She shrugged, looking into her bowl to avoid his burning yellow gaze.

"While flattered I can see you have something else on your mind. No matter, mystery breeds respect as they say." He smiled and finished his stew. "You seem to look better in yourself, I'll keep you here for a few more days and take you to Ratchet." Keiyna stood up, taking the bowls to the pale that Robert used to wash up.

"What if I don't want to leave?" She asked quietly.

"Why would you want to stay... It's not as if yo..." she cut him off with a kiss on the lips, stunning him into silence.

"It has been a long time since anyone showed me the kindness and respect you did, Robert. I care for you more than I have cared for anyone since my family died."

"But... why would you throw away your life for an old corpse like me? I'm not worth it, Keiyna..."

"Do you not care for me?" She asked.

"I do... deeply and truly... which is why I can't let you do this. Throw it all awa..." She cut him off again with a passionate kiss, placing her hands behind his head. His lips were soft but cold and she found herself enjoying the sensation. She broke away to breathe, looking into his unreadable amber eyes, looking like burning suns to her. He stared at her for the longest time before standing up and pulling her taller frame towards him in a tight hug.

"We'd have to leave... go somewhere they'd never find us. The Alliance would kill me as the Horde would you. We will have to be clever..." He muttered something in another language and sighed softly.

"I can't ask you to uproot yourself... I can't do that to you. This is your home..."

"I lived here a long time ago... I died here a long time ago. You remember my views on love? I would move to the very gates of Icecrown for you... or anyone else I loved."

"Robert... I... Don't know what to say..." She said, her white eyes shining.

"Then say nothing... I'm going to go to Undercity for some supplies, stay here. We leave in the morning." He saddled up his horse and rode towards the ruins of Lorderon, stopping by the bank to withdraw some items.

"Well, Robert Carlyle... How are we?" Came a dark voice behind him.

"Nathaniel... always a pleasure." Said Robert curtly to the ill presented Forsaken behind him. He had an eyepatch over his empty left socket and his ice blue eye was focused on him. Nathaniel was a Death Knight and a bounty hunter, and all the more deadly for it..

"Hmmm... I smell life on you, Robert... still tending to the living?" He sneered, his upper lip curling, cruelly.

"I tend to all who need it, Nate..." Said Robert quietly.

"Gathering provisions? When was the last time you left that hole of yours? Must have been two or three years now... what could convince you to do so?"

"A call that must be answered, Nate. You know how it is... though you received whispers of a different nature."

"I refuse to feel guilt at my choice, Robert..."

"Hmph... fool you once, shame on him... fool you twice, shame on you." Muttered Robert disdainfully. "I have other matters to see to, Nate... suffer well, brother." he stalked away, picking up some food and repairing his armour and weapons, purchasing a set of the same for Keiyna, the armour was made for Trolls and so would fit reasonably well on her and the weapon was for a Blood Elf paladin. He smiled and rode out of the city and to his home.

"You're back." Said Keiyna from the table.

"Here, I have armour and a weapon for you, we should leave... I'll explain things later." As the two prepared and headed to the stable for Keiyna to pick a mount, they did not notice the strange thing in the bushes... a single glowing ice blue eye, staring at them unblinkingly.

~~ . ~~

Nate entered the Royal Quarter, bowing before the queen.

"My lady." He said quietly "I have news."

"Speak."

"We have a traitor in our midst, my lady... Robert Carlyle... he is... escaping with an alliance accomplice."

"Well... you are the bounty hunter here... hunt a bounty." She said.

"Yes my lady... right away." He bowed and left the throne room, turning a ring on his finger and speaking into it.

"Hunters... we have a bounty to collect. Meet me at The Bulwark as soon as you can... we will take their heads or they take our lives. The Brotherhood will be victorious." He smiled... karma had a sense of humour.

**Yay, we have a villain! The next chapter may be a while in coming but I look forward to finishing this one off. As always, Reviews makes me write faster, thank you for reading this.**

**TACV **

**}~[:]~{**


End file.
